


Juste une dernière fois

by Lycka



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SLASH* Jericho/Edge. Adam tombe et reste inconscient en plein milieux d'un show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre**  : Juste une dernière fois  
**Pairings**  : Edge/Jericho, Orton/Jeff Hardy et pas mal d'autres  
**Rating** : M  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi! C'est aussi la réécriture d'une ancienne fic à moi que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai été assez triste en la relisant vu la qualité de l'écriture. Je ne suis toujours pas écrivain mais au moins, je pense écrire beaucoup mieux maintenant et c'est une histoire qui me tient plutôt à coeur, donc j'ai voulu reprendre tout entièrement ^^  
**Note**  : vu que cette fic à été écrite il y a longtemps, elle traite d'anciennes rivalités. A ce moment là, c'était une rivalité entre Cena et Edge, de vielles avec JBL et Shawn Michaels. Bref, le bon vieux temps…

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

*'*

**Chapitre 1**

*'*

Tout semblait lourd. Sa tête, ses jambes, ses bras. Son corps. Son esprit. Un espèce de brouillard y avait pris place. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ni même parler. Il était trop faible, mais au moins, il s'en était sorti. La seule chose qui le gênait était le bip incessant du moniteur. Il aurait préféré se réveiller avec de la bière et des hommes nus complètement à son service mais apparemment, c'était trop demandé. Dommage.

Il pouvait sentir et entendre des gens parler à côté de lui. Entre soupirs de soulagement et gentilles insultes à sont égares, il se disait qu'il était malgré tout bien entouré.

Il ne savait plus très bien quand tout ça avait commencé. Le goût du vomi dans sa bouche au réveil, les vertiges aux entraînements et au show, ces irritations venus de nulle part, ce changement flagrant de personnalité à certains moments… Il avait de la chance d'avoir Chris. Il n'était pas sûr que lui aurait pu supporter toutes ces sautes d'humeur sans avoir de mauvais mots. Et pourtant, Chris avait juste accusé coups après coups, sans jamais lui en vouloir ou le culpabiliser.

Il retomba peu à peu dans l'inconscience, les bruits et ses pensée s'évanouissant avec lui.

* * *

_Quelques jours auparavant_

Adam Copeland se passa de l'eau sur le visage, un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il avait encore eu des remontées lors du match, ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il se sentait monstrueusement fatigué. Il releva la tête et ne se reconnut pratiquement pas. Il avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés et ses cernes auraient pu rentrer dans le Guinness des records tellement elles étaient immenses et marquées.

Il soupira légèrement en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise de sa loge. Il savait que depuis le temps qu'il traînait ça, il aurait dû aller voir un médecin, mais l'idée le terrifiait. Tant qu'il évitait d'y aller, il n'avait rien. Il n'y avait aucun diagnostique. Un rire lui échappa à cette pensée. Il était définitivement un lâche. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il serait du genre à vouloir employer la politique de l'autruche. Mais il ne voulait pas encore se confronter à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son corps tant qu'il pouvait faire son travail correctement.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte de sa loge s'ouvrir sur un Chris Irvine qui avait une expression des plus inquiètes sur le visage, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« - Tu veux toujours faire la forte tête ou tu vas enfin aller voir un médecin ? lui demanda quelque peu froidement l'interprète de Jericho.

\- Quand j'en aurais envie. C'est sûr que continuer à me le suggérer toutes les 3 secondes va m'aider à faire quoi que se soit. Je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pourtant. »

Son ton était sec et dur. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il en venait même à se demander si leur relation leur apportait respectivement encore à quelque chose. Il n'éprouvait parfois plus aucuns sentiments envers l'autre canadien, comme s'il n'était qu'une coquille vide et cela le perturbait énormément.

« - Adam… »

Chris marqua une pause. Il savait très bien que parlementer avec une telle tête de mule ne servait à rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir de plus en plus inquiet et garder en lui toutes ces vagues de sensations négatives.

« -C'est bientôt à toi de passer, se contenta-t-il de dire

\- On se rejoint à l'hôtel. »

Chris ne cilla pas et accusa le coup, essayant de ne pas montrer à cet homme, qui devenait jour après jour un étranger, que ces paroles l'avait atteintes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal avec les sautes d'humeur de son partenaire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit et qu'importe pourquoi Adam le traitait comme ça, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il était bien plus fort que ça.

C'est avec les yeux vides et sans regarder en arrière qu'Adam Copeland quitta sa loge, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Adam passa une main sur son visage pendant que l'autre tenait avec beaucoup trop de fermeté son micro. Une sueur glacée coulait de son front et son corps commençait à trembler légèrement. Mais il fallait continuer de sourire.

Plus que quelques minutes. Il déglutit. Il espérait pouvoir tenir.

« - Cena je te jure qu… »  
Il inspira un moment, ferma les yeux. Sa tête tourna, son sang battait fortement dans ses tempes. Il allait pouvoir y arriver.  
« - Je te jure qu'à Backlash tu… »

Sa nausée s'intensifia. Le ring tournait comme s'il pouvait sentir la rotation de la Terre sous ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux, se résignant à accepter la souffrance qui parcourait son corps.

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Chris pouvait sentir ses jambes voler. Il ne savait pas comment, ni même vraiment pourquoi il avait pu être auprès d'Adam en si eu de temps, mais il l'avait fait.

Il avait senti son cerveau s'éteindre en voyant son amant trembler puis tomber inconscient à travers l'écran. Un espèce d'écran blanc avait pris possession de sa vue un instant, avant qu'il puisse enfin bouger.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, manquant de lâcher à chaque enjambée. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux personnes qu'il bousculait. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Quand il se pencha sur le corps inanimé d'Adam, le désespoir prit enfin place. Il hurla. Lui hurla de se réveiller. Le secoua.

Mais rien. Rien à part un visage fermé comme s'il s'était endormi. Blanc comme si le sang ne circulait plus dans ses veines.

L'équipe médicale essaya vainement de le mettre sur le côté. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, le laisser seul dans cette ambulance.

Une pensée le glaça encore un peu plus.

Et si c'était lui qui allait rester derrière ?

*~* _  
**La vie, ça finit toujours mal.**_  
_Marcel Aymé_  
*~*

* * *

**Voilà, premier chapitre réécrit et fini ! Je suis assez fière de moi. Je ne gagnerai jamais ma vie en écrivant des histoires, mais au moins, je me satisfais un minimum moi-même :')**

**Si jamais vous avez apprécié, une petite review ne ferait pas de mal ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews sans exceptions et je ne tue personne, promis ! (j'entends certaines personnes tousser au loin…)**

**Ah et un merci à Youni qui m'a plutôt bien boostée pour réécrire tout ça ^^**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

*'*

« - Un jour mon priiiiince viiiiiiendraaaaa, un jouuuuuuur-

\- Mais il va se taire oui!

\- C'est qu'on va me parler autrement espèce de sale gnome ! Jamais je ne me laisserai être censuré !

\- Qu'on bâillonne cet énergumène ! Puis je suis plus grand que toi avorton!

\- Jeff, Jay, fermez la ! Adam n'a pas besoin d'être réveillé par une bande de gueux comme vous ! »

La voix de Randy Orton le sortit définitivement de sa torpeur. Intérieurement, Adam souriait. Il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux ni même faire comprendre aux autres qu'il était réveillé depuis un moment. Il se contentait de profiter un peu de cet échange qui était la seule chose qui était arrivée à le faire sourire depuis un moment.

« - Je crois qu'Aurore se réveille les amis… »

Adam grogna un peu et essaya de se redresser. Randy vint à son secours, tel un preux chevalier. Il était bel et bien Aurore apparemment et il se dit que ce n'était pas forcément un mal d'avoir des serviteurs. Il but le verre d'eau que son ami lui tendait et se racla la gorge.

« - Je suis flatté, je ne pensais pas que j'avais de si beau cheveux, dit il d'une voix lente et légèrement enrouée.

\- A ton service frérot ! Je vais chercher Chris, il est parti 3 secondes pour s'acheter à manger, forcément, ton timing est toujours aussi mauvais ! »

La dite Aurore essaya de se relever, sans grand succès et laissa retomber, s'affalant un peu plus sur son lit. Un éclair de génie traversa alors son esprit : mais où est ce qu'il était… ?

« - L'hôpital. Tu pensais vraiment qu'avec ce que tu nous as fait tu allais atterrir autre part ?

\- Depuis quand tu es devenu devin Jeff… ?

\- Pas besoin de l'être avec ta tête d'imbécile profond Aurore, ria doucement Orton qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent.

\- Voilà, je suis à l'article de la mort et c'est comme ça que je suis traité, dit Adam en faisant semblant de sécher une fausse larme de crocodile.

\- Oh, viens ici que je te console ma petite princesse, se moqua Jeff en étouffant son ami contre lui.

\- Ow, mayday mayday ! Je suis toujours dans les vapes et on me martyrise !

\- Et c'est pourquoi ton prince vient à ta rescousse !

\- Ah ! Mon sauveur enfin ! » pouffa légèrement Adam, se rallongeant tant bien que mal, écartant le jeune lutteur par la même occasion.

Beaucoup trop d'actions pour lui d'un coup. Il ferma un moment les yeux, se sentant près à repartir dans le sommeil si besoin.

« - Bon, on vous laisse les amoureux, on sait que t'es vivant, c'est le plus important ! dit Orton en leur faisant un signe de la main, entraînant l'Enigma avec lui qui rouspétait légèrement.

\- Vu que je t'ai ramené ton prince, je te laisse frérot. Prévenez moi de comment ça va se passer. Et nous refait plus ça Adam, trop d'émotions d'un coup. »

Avec un dernier clin d'œil, Jay Reso sortit à son tour, laissant les deux canadiens en paix. L'atmosphère devint alors plus lourde, malgré le petit sourire sur le visage de Chris Irvine.

« - Vomissement, changement d'humeur, syncope… J'ai réussi à te mettre enceinte et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ton humour s'arrange vraiment avec le temps Irvine… sourit malgré tout son partenaire. Prépare-toi à affronter mon père maintenant.

\- Non merci, je préfère encore m'en aller !

\- Je savais bien que tu étais de ce genre là ! »

Sur un dernier rire, Chris se pencha sur Adam, l'embrassant doucement. Ce contact le rassura quelque peu. Il avait été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le refaire...

« - Est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici au moins ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on te laisse sortir d'ici comme ça. Un médecin devrait arriver dans pas longtemps pour t'expliquer enfin le problème que tu nous traînes depuis un moment.

\- Je veux juste pas être ici. »

La rated R superstar détestait, non même exécrait les hôpitaux. Il se laissa légèrement aller contre Chris, fermant les yeux, sentant son esprit s'égara un court, trop court instant vu que le médecin entra pile à ce moment là. Jay avait raison, il avait un mauvais timing pour tout…

« - Eh bien, je vois qu'on est réveillé monsieur… Copeland ! Je suis votre médecin, le Docteur Turner ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… Vous êtes enceinte. »

Adam se sentit d'un coup bien plus fatigué.

« - … … On me l'a déjà faite celle la.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le médecin qui semblait réellement déçu. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il n'y avait que moi pour sortir ça…

\- Faut croire que vous n'êtes pas aussi original que vous ne le pensiez… »

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait du mal à penser que la personne en face de lui était véritablement un médecin. Sa tenue était mise n'importe comment, ses cheveux avaient une couleur des plus bizarres, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas demandé quelques conseils à Jeff, et il avait les dents en avant. Un tableau complètement absurde. A se demander s'il voyait les choses correctement…

« - Plus sérieusement Adam-

\- Monsieur Copeland.

\- Monsieur Copeland, - je vois que vous êtes un peu pointilleux- vos analyses de sang ne sont pas bonnes. Je voudrais vous faire des examens plus poussés pour m'assurer de ce que vous avez. Par pur hasard, avez-vous des changements d'humeur peu ordinaires ces derniers temps ?

\- Je peux vous le confirmer, souffla Chris.

\- Bien, je vous garde donc…

\- Hors de question.

\- Adam-

\- Monsieur Copeland. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Je ne peux pas vous garder contre votre gré, mais vous seriez mieux ici.

\- Encore une fois, non.

\- Adam…

\- Chris, je ne te demande certainement pas ton avis, répliqua le dit Adam d'un ton sec.

\- Alors vous allez devoir me signer ceci, dit le Docteur Turner en lui tendant une fiche. Mais revenez au moins pour les examens. Vraiment. A 10h demain, ça ne vous coûtera rien, à part peut être une nuit de plus à l'hôtel.»

Le lutteur ne dit rien, signant le papier. Il se releva tant bien que mal, prenant les vêtements que Chris lui tendait.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans le taxi. Adam sentait le regard furtif de son partenaire qui n'osait pas dire un mot, ne voulant pas commencer une nouvelle dispute. Même s'il avait le sentiment que Chris était dans son droit de vouloir le pousser.

La rated R Superstar regarda par la fenêtre. Il était sans doute temps d'arrêter de courir.

* * *

Et il aurait mieux fait de continuer à courir. Loin vraiment loin. Putain, pourquoi il était revenu pour ces fichus examens. Pourquoi.

Sur le parking de l'hôpital où il devait avoir un teint encore plus blanc qu'hier, il se répétait sans cesse les mots du médecin. Qui était définitivement aussi bizarre que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

_« - Je suis désolé… »_

Ah ça, il n'en doutait pas qu'il était désolé.

_« - Je peux malgré tout vous dire que vous êtes chanceux. La tumeur est bénigne et on peut vous opérer le plus rapidement possible. »_

Oh oui, quelle chance ! Étrangement, il ne se sentait en aucun cas chanceux. Ce truc lui pourrissait la vie mais c'était de la chance ! Oh oui, un réel bonheur aussi. Il composa le numéro de Chris. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il ait le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

« - Adam ?

\- Tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner mais…

\- Non, s'il te plaît, juste… Viens.

\- Adam, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Chris je…

J- e mérite au moins bien ça, rétorqua Chris d'une voix légèrement brisée.

\- J'ai…

_« - Adam, vous avez une tumeur au cerveau. »_

*~*  
_**Qui a le temps, a la vie.**_  
_Anonyme  
__*~*_

* * *

J **e sens qu'avec cette réécriture, cette fic risque d'être beaucoup moins longue qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai jamais fait d'études de médecine, je sais juste me servir de Google. Ce qui est déjà pas si mal. Bon, okay, c'est une fic, on recherche pas la réalité mais j'aime bien quand c'est un minimum cohérent vu que cette histoire se passe dans un monde cohérent!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :) Des bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**  : Juste une dernière fois  
 **Pairings**  : Edge/Jericho, Orton/Jeff Hardy et pas mal d'autres  
Rating: M  
 **Disclaimer** : alors ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est aussi la réécriture d'une ancienne fic à moi que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai été assez triste en la relisant vu la qualité de l'écriture. Je ne suis toujours pas écrivain mais au moins, je pense écrire beaucoup mieux maintenant ^^  
 **Note**  : vu que cette fic à été écrite il y a longtemps, elle traite d'anciennes rivalités. A ce moment là, c'était une rivalité entre Cena et Edge, de vielles avec JBL et Shawn Michaels. Bref, le bon vieux temps…

* * *

*~*  
 _ **L'espoir est l'envers de la mort.**  
_ _Jean-Paul Filion_  
*~*

_« - Adam, vous avez une tumeur au cerveau. »_

_Il ne releva même pas que le Docteur Turner ne l'avait pas appelé « Monsieur ». Son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements et sa tête lui paraissait vide._

_L'expression du docteur Turner n'avait rien de drôle en disant ses mots._

_Pas le moindre petit sourire idiot au coin, pas de malice dans les yeux... Il ne paraissait plus du tout comique, malgré son apparence atypique._

_« - Et il me reste… »_

_Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge._

_« - Votre tumeur est bénigne, vous avez un oligodentrocytome. Vous aurez une opération et ensuite un traitement de radiothérapie. Vous devriez vivre encore un certain nombre de temps », sourit légèrement le docteur Turner._

_Il tenta de sourire au médecin, mais son expression devait paraître plus désespérée qu'autre chose._

_« - Et ce merveilleux programme commence quand?_

_\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_\- Et pour mon travail? »_

_Il n'avait pas grand espoir quand à la suite de sa carrière mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa bouche de sortir cette question absolument inutile._

_Turner le regarda d'un air désolé._

_« -Je suis désolé Monsieur Copeland... Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer. »_

_Il passa une main sur son visage._

_« - Et l'opération est prévue pour quand ?_

_\- Mercredi prochain._

_\- Ça me laisse le temps alors._

_\- Pardon?_

_\- Je voudrais au moins assister à un dernier pay-per-view... Faire ça correctement._

_\- Je peux vous donner l'autorisation pour, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais convaincre de quoi que se soit que vous ne voulez pas. Mais il va falloir suivre des règles strictes. Le côté physique de votre métier, vous ne pouvez pas l'assumer maintenant. En aucun cas. Le moindre choc pourrait empirer votre maladie, et ce de manière radical. Radicalement mortel._

_\- Au moins, on ne peut pas vous reprocher de ne pas être direct. Mon cerveau va exploser si je continue, j'a noté !_

_\- Je voudrais bien rigoler avec vous, mais je ne pense pas que se soit approprié. J'ai déjà envoyé vos résultats à vos employeurs. Je pense que vous allez devoir une discussion avec eux._

_\- J'irai…._

Adam fut tirer de ses pensée et sursauta en entendant la porte du bureau de son patron se fermer derrière lui. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Stephanie Mcmahon qui avait gentiment posé une main sur son épaule.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste moi !

\- Ah! Je croyais avoir vu un monstre!

\- Voudriez-vous être congédié dès à présent Monsieur Edge ? grogna Stéphanie

\- Voyons, vous savez très bien grande prêtresse que jamais je ne voudrais vous quitter ! répondit la superstar avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas censé être le bureau de votre père d'ailleurs Princesse ?

\- Si, si, mais il est encore en retard alors c'est moi qui me charge d'annoncer les grandes nouvelles ! Donc, si j'ai bien compris ce que je tiens entre mes mains, ta santé n'est pas vraiment au top…

\- Quelle déduction !

\- Adam! Je sais que tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais là on en est à la phase discussion sérieuse ! Bref. »

La cadette des Mcmahon s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliqué à son employé, mais surtout à l'homme qui était devenu son ami au fil des années qu'elle était vraiment touché parce qu'il lui arrivait.

« - Tu auras bien compris, que tu ne pourras plus jamais lutter à nouveau. »

L'Ultimate Opportunist se força de sourire. Il le savait, très bien même mais partir de ce monde dont il avait toujours rêvé, où il avait réussi à devenir l'un des meilleurs, à marquer, il l'espérait, l'histoire de ce sport pour finalement être vaincu par quelque chose d'aussi moche qu'un cancer, il aurait préféré qu'on ne lui jette pas indéfiniment à la figure. Il avait même rencontré très certainement l'homme de sa vie grâce à cette compagnie et maintenant, tout lui filait entre les doigts. Son travail, sa relation, sans doute même ses amitiés.

« - Oui, je le sais très bien », dit Adam d'une voix assez dure

Stéphanie ne releva pas le ton, après tout, il devait penser que sa carrière était fini.

« - On avait prévu de te faire gagner à Backlash, mais vu les événements, John remportera le titre. Au moins, on vendra plus de produits dérivés sur le coup, dit-elle dans une tentative de faire de l'humour.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui écrit les dialogues, sinon, ça serait assez pauvre…

\- Je vais me le faire, je vous jure je vais me le faire…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Chris appréciera.

\- Mais tais-toi un peu enfin ! Dire que j'allais te dire une merveilleuse nouvelle, mais je pense que celle la aussi on va l'abandonner, vu la pauvreté de mes idées, sourit Stéphanie en ayant une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt Ô grande prêtresse !"

\- Tu vois, tout de suite, c'est beaucoup mieux. Donc, toi lutteur, plus possible. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on veut plus de toi, malgré que tu sois réellement un sale gosse.

\- Je suis affreusement blessé.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais ce n'est pas à moi de gérer ton égo surdimensionné.

\- J'ai le droit à ma bonne nouvelle quand même ? »

Voilà maintenant qu'il lui faisait des yeux de chiots, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il était tout bonnement insupportable. Mais elle aimait, ce genre de grand gamin insupportable.

« - Eh bien, avec mon père, on a pensé à…

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode folks !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui est sur une note bien plus légère ^^ pour ceux qui connaissent sans doute déjà, il y a pas mal de choses qui ont changé et qui changeront sans aucun doute sur la fin, je pense que vous avez pu le voir. Sans doute bien plus mature et plus agréable à lire ^^**

**A la prochaine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**  : Juste une dernière fois  
 **Pairings**  : Edge/Jericho, Orton/Jeff Hardy et pas mal d'autres  
Rating: M  
 **Disclaimer** : alors ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est aussi la réécriture d'une ancienne fic à moi que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai été assez triste en la relisant vu la qualité de l'écriture. Je ne suis toujours pas écrivain mais au moins, je pense écrire beaucoup mieux maintenant ^^  
 **Note**  : vu que cette fic à été écrite il y a longtemps, elle traite d'anciennes rivalités. A ce moment là, c'était une rivalité entre Cena et Edge, de vielles avec JBL et Shawn Michaels. Bref, le bon vieux temps…

* * *

 _*~*  
 **L'amour est aveugle. L'amitié ferme les yeux.**  
_ _Otto von Bismarck_  
*~*

« - Et encore bravo au futur Manager Général de Smackdown! » cria Jay en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne.

C'est dans un grand cri général que le bouchon de la bouteille sauta. Tout le monde riait ou dansait, ou même les deux.  
Le futur Manager regardait ce spectacle, légèrement à l'écart, mais pas moins content de voir autant de tête familière. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec tant de monde autour de lui mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir un réel bon départ. Il allait vaincre cette maladie, continuer à travailler malgré tout dans l'univers qu'il aimait et… Il lança un regard à Chris et lui sourit timidement. Avec lui aussi, il allait pouvoir repartir de zéro.

« - Eh bah alors ! Tu es la star de la soirée mais tu te caches ?

\- Je suis un peu comme Batman Jeff, je regarde le bonheur des gens de loin… répondit-il à son ami.

\- Quelle belle philosophie. Je peux être ton Robin ?

\- Mmmmh je crois que je demanderai plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre vu la nature de leur relation, dit Adam en faisant un clin d'œil à Chris, qui le regarda légèrement inquiet, se demandant ce que lui préparait encore ce fou.

\- Oh oui, je comprends…

\- Adam, ton mec est en train de se faire agresser par Barbara là, tu devrais aller le sauver », les interrompit Jay, la mine un peu trop réjoui pour vraiment s'inquiéter du sort de l'autre Canadien.

Chris parlait effectivement avec une Barbara Blank, plus connu sous le nom de Kelly Kelly ou Kelly la barbie – surtout celui là d'ailleurs– qui devait être légèrement ivre, qui sortait des "je t'aime" à tout le monde depuis le début de la soirée. Adam se demandait bien qui l'avait invité d'ailleurs, vu qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de lien avec elle. Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas important. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait même plaisir de la voir. Sacré tumeur !

« - Oh, il va s'en sortir ! Moi ça me fait rire…

\- Sale lâcheur putain ! » lui cria Chris en lui faisant un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Adam lui offrit un magnifique sourire en guise de réponse.  
Un peu plus loin, ne semblant p as du tout concernée non plus par le sort de Chris qui se faisait grimper dessus par Barbara, Stéphanie Mcmahon lui adressait son plus beau sourire. Elle était venue avec son mari, Paul Levesque. Elle l'avait à maintes fois félicité et avait été une des premières à débarquer chez lui, en lui hurlant un magnifique « FELICITATION » dans les oreilles. Il se massa légèrement les oreilles. Elle avait une sacrée voix.

Il commençait à étouffer et ouvrit la porte fenêtre donnant sur son jardin afin d'échapper pour quelques minutes à ses invités. Une légère nausée avait fait son apparition et il ne voulait pas mettre tout le monde à la porte.

Un vent frais l'accueillit pour son plus grand bonheur. Il s'assit à même le sol et ferma doucement les yeux.

« - Encore félicitation... » murmura une voix derrière lui.

\- Oh, mais me suivrais tu donc partout ? dit-il en se tournant vers Jeff. Merci encore une fois, dans tous les cas.

L'Enigma s'assit à côté de lui, peut être même un peu trop proche, mais Adam ne se recula pas, se contentant de regarder devant lui.

« - Je… Très belle soirée ce soir en tout cas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir Adam… »

Le concerné se contenta de sourire, se sentant légèrement gêné par l'atmosphère qui s'était installé.

« - Moi aussi. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi, le fait que vous soyez tous là. Vraiment, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Jeff, pour lui laisser voir son sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. J'ai vraiment eu peur quand tu m'as annoncé pour la tumeur. Je tiens vraiment à toi. »

Jeff posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et commença à se pencher vers lui. Il avait à peine fait quelques centimètres qu'il se sentait déjà partir en arrière.

« - Non. Juste… Non. Désolé. Je tiens à toi, j'espère que tu le comprends mais…

\- Adam, Barbara commence vraiment à harceler ton mec sexuellement, tu devrais intervenir, elle est juste ingérable. Elle arrête pas d'essayer d'embrasser Chris. Faut vraiment pas la laisser avec l'alcool. Oh! Je vous dérange? demanda un Randy Orton légèrement sarcastique.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Adam en se relevant. Elle va surtout m'entendre celle là! HEY LA BLONDE! TOUCHE A CHRIS ENCORE UNE FOIS JE TE TUE!

\- Quoiiiii? Mais je t'aiiiime aussi Adam! T'es grave sexy et t'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais t'embrasser aussi », lui répliqua Barbara, les yeux définitivement plus du tout en face des trous et sentant horriblement l'alcool. Elle se mis à courir après, lui en criant « Adaaaaaaaaaaaam! Je t'aiiiiiiime! Ne me rejette pas! », devant un Chris Irvine soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de ce pot de colle.

Randy s'assit à son tour sur le sol près de Jeff. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, seulement dérangé pas des « Au secours, pitié, foutez pas dehoooors!".

« -Je voudrais dire que je t'avais prévenu mais est ce vraiment nécessaire de te le re-balancer ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu te répondre si tu ne venais pas de le faire toi-même.

\- Principe même de la rhétorique.

\- Et que dirais tu d'un bon ta gueule ?

\- Ouch, c'est qu'on devient vulgaire Hardy ?

\- Faut dire que faire du sarcasme quand on voit un ami qui vient franchement d'avoir mal, j'appelle ça être un véritable con.

\- Faut dire que si tu écoutais un peu ce qu'on te disait au lieu d'essayer de vivre dans les feux de l'amour, ça serait mieux pour toi tu ne crois pas ?

\- Désolé d'avoir juste envie de m'assumer.

\- C'n'est pas parce que tu te laisses complètement emporté par tes sentiments que ça s'appelle s'assumer. Ça s'appelle être un véritable gamin. Putain, ça fait 5 ans qu'il est avec Chris et tu pensais franchement avoir une chance ? Ils ont quelque chose de réel Jeff. Il faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes d'avoir 5 ans dans ta tête.

\- Dis le mec qui s'est sans doute taper tout le roster ?

\- Je vais pas me morfondre parce qu'une certaine personne ne veut pas de moi.

\- Oh c'est la meilleure ! Alors je suis un gamin parce que je me laisse dicter par mes sentiments mais je jette monsieur parce « eh, je veux pas seulement de la baise » et ta réponse c'est « eh je vais aller me faire tout le monde ! ». Wow. Beaucoup mieux Orton. Beaucoup mieux. »

La bouche d'Orton dessina un rictus amusé et il se rapprocha légèrement du plus jeune des Hardy. Il posa sa main sur son genou avant de se faire repousser violemment.

« - Ecoute, je n'en ai rien à faire d'un mec qui ne sait même pas soutenir ses amis, ou plutôt, j'espérais en être un, mais apparemment, y a que ta queue qui arrive à te commander dans la vie. Oublie-moi Orton. Pour le coup, moi, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec un gosse de 5 ans. »

Il avait vraiment les nerfs à vif. Il aurait juste voulu un peu de compassion. Alors certes, il faisait sans doute un remake d'amour gloire et beauté, mais qu'on se foute ouvertement de lui, ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il se leva sans un mot de plus et ferma la porte, laissant Randy seul, et dans le froid. Mais ce n'était pas son problème.

"_ Pitié, aidez moi! A l'ai... Ah mais elle s'est endormie sur moi cette imbécile! » s'écria Adam qui gigotait sous une Kelly Kelly complètement lessivée par l'alcool.

Merci à Kelly, pensa Jeff, qui, cinq minutes avait réussi à lui montrer un des tableaux les plus improbable : chevauchant Adam au milieu d'invités complètement morts de rire, et maintenant complètement affalé sur la Rated R Superstar en ronflant.

Pour le coup, ça l'avait au moins fait sourire.

* * *

Adam soupira de soulagement quand le dernier invité franchit sa porte pour quitter définitivement sa maison. Sa tête commençait à vraiment protester. Il commençait à tomber légèrement en arrière mais il atterrit dans deux bras musclé.

« - Mmh, merci Robin de me secourir ainsi.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ô chauve souris de mon cœur ! »

Adam se contenta de sourire, n'ayant plus la force pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Il laissa son amant l'amener jusqu'à leur chambre, le déshabiller et l'installer confortablement sous la couette et il sombra directement dans les bras de Morphée, confortablement installé dans les bras de Chris.

 ** _*~*  
Il n'y a pas de bonne fête sans lendemain.  
_** _Proverbe français_ **** __  
*~*

* * *

**J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe à la fois rien dans ce chapitre et à la fois énormément de choses. Les chapitres de transition en somme. Lent et un peu vide mais obligatoire dans toute histoire un peu longue.**

**J'espère encore que ça vous a plu et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Merci de me lire!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**  : Juste une dernière fois  
**Pairings**  : Edge/Jericho, Orton/Jeff Hardy et pas mal d'autres  
Rating: M  
**Disclaimer** : alors ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est aussi la réécriture d'une ancienne fic à moi que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai été assez triste en la relisant vu la qualité de l'écriture. Je ne suis toujours pas écrivain mais au moins, je pense écrire beaucoup mieux maintenant ^^  
**Note**  : vu que cette fic à été écrite il y a longtemps, elle traite d'anciennes rivalités. A ce moment là, c'était une rivalité entre Cena et Edge, de vielles avec JBL et Shawn Michaels. Bref, le bon vieux temps… _La vie ne remplit jamais ses promesses._

* * *

*~* _  
**La vie ne remplit jamais ses promesses.**  
__Gilles Archambault_  
*~*

Jeff s'emmitoufla dans son manteau avant de faire un dernier signe d'au revoir à Adam et Chris. Celui ci s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard froid. Jeff pria pour que la Rated R Superstar ne se fasse pas engueuler. Après tout, ce regard, il l'avait mérité. Il s'était accroché inutilement à quelqu'un qu'il savait inaccessible. Sans doute pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il s'était autant attardé sur ses sentiments.

Il essaya de trouver un taxi et maudit son frère de l'avoir laisser tomber en plein milieu de la soirée. Monsieur était fatigué et voulait téléphoner à sa nouvelle copine, qui s'inquiétait de le savoir si loin. Et après, on disait que c'était lui le gamin…

Il faillit crier victoire quand il vit enfin une voiture jaune typique. Il commença à faire de grand signe de la main, impatient de se retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus chauffé.

« - J'ai le droit de le prendre avec toi ou je suis définitivement rayé de la liste des gens fréquentables de Jeff Hardy.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, l'ignorant juste superbement.

« - Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé, j'ai rien entendu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout à l'heure, soupira Randy, avec un air malgré tout un peu penaud.

\- Et tu crois que ça suffit ?

\- Je me dis qu'au moins, ça peut être un début. »

Jeff se tourna vers lui. Le taxi était arrivé, il devait faire vite.

« - Bon, t'es dans quel hôtel toi déjà ?

\- Dans le même que toi.

\- J'ai limite peur, mais on va faire comme si je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu me suis. Ça te va de partager le taxi ? Tu paies. Comme ça, je te pardonne.

\- Et c'est Adam qu'on appelle l'Opportuniste ? On devrait revoir ce mot pour mettre ton image à côté dans le dictionnaire.

\- Allez, ferme là et rentre dans le taxi, sinon tu vas payer je ne sais pas combien en plus. »

Jeff monta dans le taxi avec un sourire.

« - Ah j'ai enfin réussi à te faire sourire! Ça faisait longtemps, sourit Orton en posant sa main sur la joue de la Charismatic Enigma.

\- Ne prend pas trop tes aises non plus Randy. On a des chambres séparées à l'hôtel. Et j'ai besoin de temps. Et je sais même pas si je t'aime bien. Donc, la main est en trop. »

Le Legend Killer se contenta de retirer sa main sans un mot, mais ayant l'air tout de même légèrement déçu. Il aimait bien qu'on lui résiste mais c'était vraiment la première fois que quelqu'un ne le faisait pas par jeu. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. A croire qu'effectivement, il finissait par grandir, lui aussi. Il sourit vaguement à l'idée.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence apaisant. Randy regardait du coin de l'œil Jeff qui regardait il e savait quoi par la fenêtre, d'un air rêveur.

Et là, Randy se dit que Jeff était vraiment beau. Et que lui, était terriblement foutu.

* * *

*~* _  
**Vivre, c'est cheminer le temps d'un court voyage.**  
__Francisco de Quevedo_  
*~*

Adam s'effondra sur le banc de la salle de sport. Même quelques mouvements lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. A nouveau un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il se dirigea vers les douches, une colère sans nom.

Chris le rejoignit, n'osant pas lui dire le moindre mot. Il savait qu'il devait être patient avant mercredi, faire avec les sautes d'humeur mais au moins, il savait que ça allait être une fin. Mais il avait besoin de le retrouver, comme ils s'étaient retrouvés lors de leur fête pour Adam, il y a quelques jours. Le temps de quelques heures, mais il s'était dit qu'il avait eu raison de se battre. Et là, c'était un jour sans. Un jour bien difficile.

Le retour chez eux fut à nouveau silencieux. Tout était silencieux ces derniers temps. Une tension nouvelle était née que les deux canadiens espéraient pouvoir faire disparaître. Mais les paparazzis qui trainaient autour de chez eux n'aidaient en rien. Chris sentait que son amant avait du mal à gérer tout ça. Les officiels avaient dû donner des réponses aux fans. C'était normal mais dans un sens, cela restait leur vie.

« - Je pense qu'on en a fini avec eux maintenant. Heureusement que je m'appelle pas Brad Pitt, sinon, ça aurait duré jusqu'à Backlash.

\- Je les aurais frappés pour toi, tu le sais.

\- Oh, mais que de virilité. J'aime ça. »

Ils échangèrent enfin un sourire et le monde devient plus détendu pour eux.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur maison, Adam alla s'effondrer sur le sofa du salon. Il se releva pratiquement aussitôt, regardant Chris droit dans les yeux.

« - Et si on sortait ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- Juste tous les deux, un ciné, un restau, un… Mon mal de tête est passé et tu me manques. Tu me manques depuis si longtemps Chris. J'ai juste besoin, d'être avec toi, bouger un peu. Me dire qu'au moins, j'en aurais profité un minimum.

\- Comment ça profité un minimum ?

\- Si jamais mercredi…

\- Non. Juste non. Mercredi ça se passera très bien. Et tu n'as pas le droit de dire le contraire. »

La Rated R Superstar se leva et embrassa son amant passionnément. Il savait qu'il avait énormément de chance de survivre. Mais il y avait un risque et cette pensée le rendait mal. A chaque mal de tête, à chaque vomissement, cette pensée était de plus en plus présente.

« - Tu m'as dit quelque chose par rapport à un restau, souffla Chris après avoir rompu leur baiser. Ça m'intéresse. Tu as une idée ?

\- Pas la moindre.

\- Bien. On va faire un tour. On en trouve un. Et tu paies. C'est ta punition pour avoir dit des conneries et je n'accepterai aucun refus.

\- T'es pire qu'un gosse.

\- Que veux-tu, j'aime être entretenu ! »

Et ils sortirent de la maison dont ils venaient tout juste de franchir la porte.

« - Tu es vraiment impossible.

\- Quoi ? Moi ?

\- T'as vu comment t'as jeté ce pauvre type ?

\- J'ai déjà un Robin, je n'en veux pas d'un deuxième !

\- Et tu en as déjà jeté pleins pour moi ?

\- Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais ! »

Avec un sourire, Chris ouvrit la porte de leur maison et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur.

« - Quelle ardeur.

\- Tu me charmes tout le temps, je n'y peux rien, dit Adam, allant embrasser le coup de Chris.

\- Je suis juste rentré chez moi. J'étais habillé tout le temps. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça, se justifia Chris, laissant son homme lui montrer de la tendresse.

\- Tu parles et tu marches, ça me suffit. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça. »

Chris arrêta son homme et pris la tête d'Adam entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement. Il se sentait bien. Tous les soucis plus ou moins enfouis. Il entraîna Adam dans leur chambre, enlevant ses vêtements un à un. Il savait qu'il allait devoir les ramasser un peu partout demain, mais justement, c'était demain.

Là il n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur son amant. Sur la chaleur qui enflait peu à peu alors que des mains chaudes le touchaient partout, qu'une bouche chaude était contre la sienne, sensuelle.

Il accueillit son amant entre ses jambes, griffant légèrement son dos. Il soupira quand il le sentit rentrer en lui, doucement, de manière absolument délicieuse.

C'était doux, chaud, sensuel. Rien de brut, juste une merveilleuse preuve d'amour.

Il s'endormit directement après leurs ébats, tellement il était détendu et heureux. Le corps chaud contre le sien l'apaisait et il accueillit le sommeil sans histoire.

Tout irait bien.

*~* _  
**La vie est un songe.**  
__Saint Jérôme_  
*~*

* * *

**Chapitre retrouvailles. Encore une fois, il n'avance pas vite, mais ils se sont retrouvés et je pense que c'est très important pour la suite. Pour toute histoire dite d'amour, il faut qu'il y ait des petits moments comme ça.**

**A la prochaine, pleins de bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**  : Juste une dernière fois  
 **Pairings**  : Edge/Jericho, Orton/Jeff Hardy et pas mal d'autres  
Rating: M  
 **Disclaimer** : alors ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est aussi la réécriture d'une ancienne fic à moi que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai été assez triste en la relisant vu la qualité de l'écriture. Je ne suis toujours pas écrivain mais au moins, je pense écrire beaucoup mieux maintenant ^^  
 **Note**  : vu que cette fic à été écrite il y a longtemps, elle traite d'anciennes rivalités. A ce moment là, c'était une rivalité entre Cena et Edge, de vielles avec JBL et Shawn Michaels. Bref, le bon vieux temps…

* * *

*~*  
 _ **Puisque la mort est inévitable, oublions-la.**_

 _Stendhal  
_ *~*

Jeff ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil.

Huit heures du matin. Le 26 avril 2009.

Il allait botter les fesses de son frère et gagner sa rivalité.

Backlash commençait aujourd'hui.

Il regarda son téléphone. Un sms. De Randy.

Il eut un faible sourit.

Et il allait voir Randy.

* * *

Adam se réveilla, pour la première fois de puis longtemps, sans un affreux mal de tête, de vue trouble ou de violente nausée à l'horizon. Seul un grand sourire de bien-être se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il s'étira et remarqua que Chris était à ses côtés, toujours endormi, paisible. Il embrassa son front et sortit du lit. Il trouva par miracle son caleçon.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire fier se former sur son visage en voyant la traînée d'habits de Chris dans le couloir et l'escalier. Il se sentait délicieusement bien.

Il but son café avec plaisir, mangea avec plaisir. Tout aujourd'hui semblait lui sourire.

On était dimanche et Backlash était dans quelques heures.

* * *

Adam faisait les 100 pas dans sa loge. Aujourd'hui, il allait enterrer une partie de sa carrière, pour en commencer une autre. Un agréable stress, forgé d'adrénaline traversait son corps. Il se regarda dans la glace et pour la première fois depuis un moment, il se trouva en forme. La couleur de son visage était normale, pas d'un blanc fantomatique. Son sourire s'agrandit.

Bientôt, tout irait vraiment très bien.

Chris retourna dans les vestiaires. Il venait à nouveau de briser une légende.

Il rejoignit son amant qui l'attendait dans sa loge, patiemment.

« - Tu as plutôt l'air en forme dis donc !

\- Je suis en forme ! J'aurais pu écraser John comme s'était convenu ! Puis, tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un vieux toi, sourit la rated R superstar.

\- Vieux ? Moi vieux ? Comment oses-tu ? Prépare-toi un peu mieux sale bête ! »

Et Adam le fit taire en un baiser.

« - Bien chef, je ne voudrais pas risquer de vous contrariez. »

* * *

Jeff termina son maquillage. La porte de sa loge s'ouvrit. Il ne se tourna pas, se doutant bien que c'était son frère qui voulait lui parler à nouveau de leur match.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Matty, je sais comment tout se déroule, je t'explose, accepte le ! rit le plus jeune des Hardy. D'ailleurs, comment ça va avec Amanda ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment qui est Amanda, mais je dirais que ça se passe bien !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Orton ? Va te préparer pour ton match !

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi et je voulais juste te voir avant.

\- Tu viens faire ta lycéenne ?

\- Je t'emmerde profondément Hardy ! »

Jeff se contenta de sourire et retourna aux dernières finitions de son maquillage. Voilà, là, il était fin prêt.

« - Même comme ça t'es pas si moche dis donc.

\- C'est de l'art tu veux dire.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, monsieur est un artiste !

\- Tu es juste venu pour m'emmerder ?

\- Plus ou moins oui !

-Jeff, les interrompit l'aîné des Hardy, on y va dans 5 minutes. Oh, salut Randy, prêt pour ton match ?

\- Je vais gagner, bien entendu que je suis prêt ! sourit à pleine dent le Legend Killer.

\- Je n'en doute pas dit comme ça, rit Matt. Bon, on se retrouve dans trente secondes Jeffy.

\- Oui maman ! lui répondit Jeff en regardant Matt partir. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais effectivement le suivre Orton. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut retenu par Orton, qui l'embrassa doucement.

« - Juste pour te souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Tu as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ?

\- Oh ta gueule »

Jeff se contenta de sortir sans un regard en arrière.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de sourire comme un idiot.

* * *

« - Bon courage mon chéri. Ta dernière avant de faire vivre un enfer à tout le monde à Smackdown !

\- Je vais tellement aimer vous torturer, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

\- Mais quelle pourriture tu es ! plaisanta Cena, arrivant derrière les deux amants.

\- Fier de l'être John, comme tu t'en doutes !

\- Allez, fini la rigolade, viens un peu que je te pète la gueule.

\- Oh John, tu sais très bien que je vais m'enfuir en abandonnant la ceinture derrière moi et c'est tout.

\- C'est juste une autre façon de dire les choses !

\- Ouais Cena, ne me le casse juste pas trop, je le veux en forme pour ce soir !

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi.

\- Quel dommage, je me serai fait un plaisir de te raconter ! rit Edge en suivant son rival.

\- Ah ça, je le sais bien Adam, c'est pour ça que je dis que je ne veux pas savoir. Allez, concentre-toi un peu ! »

Adam jeta un dernier regard à Chris et lui sourit.

Le ring l'attendait. Pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Adam s'avança lentement vers le ring. Sans un sourire alors qu'il en crevait d'envie.

C'était son dernier pay per view. Son rôle n'allait pas être glorieux, mais il se rattraperait.

Mais cette foule, il ne la reverra jamais ainsi.

Il s'arrêta et regarda le public. Les panneaux. "Love Cena" "Edge Sucks". Ça allait lui manquer. Vraiment.

Est ce qu'il avait été aimé au moins une fois dans sa carrière?... Il ne s'en souvenait pas... A l'époque d'Edge et Christian, sans doute? Hum... Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Mais après tout quelle importance?

Il continua d'avancer fièrement vers le ring.

L'arène était remplie. Les gens criait et huait.

Un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il enjamba les cordes et lança un regard à l'annonceur avant retira son manteau.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Ces lumières. Cette atmosphère. Il ferma les yeux, histoire de s'en imprégner. Juste une dernière fois.

Il regarda Cena faire son entrée. Toujours la même musique horrible pour ses oreilles et ces vêtements abjects.

Étrangement ce soir, il aimait ce qui faisait de John Cena, John Cena. Un rival mais un ami, avec qui il avait réellement aimé travailler. Il aurait voulu lui adresser un sourire. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il laissa aller dans les cordes et se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol du ring. Il le caressa distraitement.

Il releva la tête et ne comprit pas pour l'arbitre le regardait d'un air limite apeuré. Et pourquoi John se dirigeait vers lui, l'air affolé.

Tout allait bien pourtant. Sa tête ne lui faisait toujours pas mal, il se sentait toujours aussi apaisé. Il était là où il voulait...

Il était juste...

« - Un peu fatigué...

_ Quoi? Adam parle moi s'il te plaît, lui disait Cena en prenant la tête de la Rated R Superstar entre ses mains.

_ Je me sens juste fatigué...

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de John, sa voix lui paraissant très lointaine.

Sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de retrouver une vue nette et lâcha un léger soupir.

Il se sentait vraiment épuisé.

Il voulait juste que Chris vienne le chercher. Il avait accompli son rôle. Maintenant, il pouvait tourner la page. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ferma les yeux et se coucha.

Avant même que sa tête ne touche le sol, il était mort.

*~* _ **  
La mort rattrape ceux qui la fuient.**_ _  
_ _Horace_  
*~*

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

*~* **** _  
L'expression "mort naturelle" est charmante. Elle laisse supposer qu'il existe une mort surnaturelle, voire une mort contre nature._ __  
Gabriel Matzneff  
*~*

« - J'y crois pas, tu m'as piqué MON titre, saleté! s'indigna l'interprète de Jack Swagger auprès son collègue.

\- Comment ça TON titre? J'ai juste du talent, il faut bien que tu l'acceptes un jour !

\- La modestie t'étouffera toujours. Tu ressembles bien à Adam tiens !

\- On n'est pas de la même famille pour rien ! »

Les deux catcheurs de la ECW continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment. Jacob Hager, ou Jake pour les intimes comme Jay (ou plutôt, il se permettait tout simplement de l'appeler ainsi), était un jeune arrivant que Captain Charisma trouvait vraiment prometteur. Leur rivalité lui avait permit de reprendre ses marques au sein de la WWE.

Il entra dans sa loge et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il avait hâte de rentrer à l'hôtel. Son corps était endolori et il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, pouvoir se payer le luxe d'avoir un massage. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour. Il soupira. La première personne qu'il verra fera l'affaire après tout.

Il venait de sortir de la douche et il n'était pas encore entièrement habillé quand Paul Levesque entra en fracas dans sa loge, essoufflé et l'air paniqué.

« - Si tu voulais me voir nu, c'est raté, je suis déjà pratiquement changé !

\- Jay, c'est Adam. Une ambulance vient de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il… Il s'est juste effondré… »

L'interprète de Triple H n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Jay avait déjà ramassé ses affaires et courrait vers la sortie.

* * *

« - Alors, Monsieur Orton... Vous avez enfin gagné votre titre ? "

Jeff était rentré discrètement dans la loge de Randy, tel un ninja voulant faire sursauter son ennemi. Chose réussie d'ailleurs, vu le bon que venait de faire le Legend Killer qui mettait tranquillement son t-shirt, pensant être tranquille pour ce genre d'activité.

« - Espèce de petit…

\- De petit quoi ? lui demanda Jeff avec un grand sourire.

\- Abruti, j'aurais pût mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Je suis donc avec une drama queen !

\- Oh ! Nous sommes donc ensemble ? C'est du rapide avec toi, le taquina Randy qui ne voulait pas lui montrer l'air niais qui menaçait de se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

\- Pas vraiment en fait, j'aimerais bien que tu m'éclaires un peu.

\- Et dire que j'étais venu ici pour te donner une récompense…

\- Okay, je dis plus rien ! Et qu'est donc ma récompense ? sourit Randy de manière suggestive.

\- Une glace. Sale pervers, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Que mes rêves deviennent réalités, répondit Randy d'une manière faussement dramatique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… »

Jeff s'était rapproché de Randy. Il tapota légèrement son épaule. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec le plus jeune, ne sachant pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Il l'aimait bien et le trouvait même attirant, mais il ne savait pas lui-même exactement ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

« - Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop tu sais.

\- Quoi ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune Superstar étaient sur les siennes, sans doute en guise de réponse. Il y avait pensé à cette récompense. Mais il avait préféré se faire un monologue. Il réfléchissait trop, effectivement. Alors il décida d'y répondre, assez timidement. Il se laissa un peu plus aller, passant une main dans le dos de Randy. Autant en profiter un peu, Randy était plutôt doué pour ce genre de choses. Il avait bien le droit à une récompense lui aussi, non ?

Ils ne firent pas attention au brouhaha qui montait en puissance de l'autre côté de la porte jusqu'à ce que Jack Hager les tire de leur moment romantique.

« - Randy ! Oh, euh…

\- Oui ? » demanda Orton sur un ton légèrement agacé.

Le Legend Killer soupira en sentant Jeff s'éloigner de lui afin de se remettre à une distance « raisonnable ».

\- Désolé, mais… Il y a un problème avec Adam, je sais qu'il est en route pour l'hôpital le plus proche. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose à te dire… Enfin à vous dire pour le coup. »

Le cœur de Jeff manqua plusieurs battements. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ni même à vraiment imprimer les informations qu'on venait de lui dire.

Randy, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés, les muscles tendus et la respiration saccadée. Une sorte de panique s'était déclenchée en lui. Il ne prit même pas ses affaires, les laissant derrière, prit la main de Jeff et l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur.

* * *

Jay courrait dans les escaliers, de plus en plus vite. Il manqua de rater plusieurs marches mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

_« 3è étage, chambre 102. »_

C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait.

Arrivé à l'étage tant désiré, il s'arrêta un moment, le souffle soudain coupé. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais la panique l'emportait peu à peu.  
Il se posa sur une chaise un moment, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Il pensa soudainement à Chris. Il sortit son portable avec précipitation et chercha le nom de son ami.

Aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant, mais comment s'en sortait-il ? Avait-il quelqu'un avec lui pour le rassurer ? Le soutenir ? Était-il déjà en route ou était-il arrivé?

Il prit à nouveau son téléphone et appela Randy. Il savait qu'Adam et lui avaient une très forte amitié et il voulait s'assurer s'il était bien au courant.

« - Jay ?

\- Randy, tu es au courant pour… ?

\- Oui, j'arrive avec Jeff. On est partis dès qu'on l'a su.

\- Okay, troisième étage, chambre 102. Je suis juste devant. Des nouvelles de Chris ?

\- Non, je pensais que tu serais avec lui ou que du moins, il serait déjà sur place.

\- Je ne l'ai pas croisé en tout cas. Juste… Fais vite. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas croisé de médecin encore mais… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il avait imaginé les pires scénarios sur le trajet mais l'espoir en lui n'avait pas disparu non plus. Mais là, seul, dans ce couloir vide, il le sentait partir petit à petit.

« - On arrive Jay, ne t'en fais pas », lui répondit Randy avant de raccrocher.

Il remit son portable dans sa poche et la réalité le rattrapa. Le silence, le vide. Tout était trop blanc, trop lumineux, trop aseptisé.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis, sans s'en rendre compte. Jay se leva, se dirigeant vers le médecin.

« - Bonjour, êtes-vous un ami de Monsieur Copeland ?

\- Comment va-t-il ? »

Le médecin eut un air désolé et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Jay en profita pour pencher légèrement la tête et remarqua que Chris était bien déjà là.  
Il était installé sur une chaise, à côté du lit de son amant, une main dans la sienne. Le regard vide. Beaucoup trop calme pour la situation. Et il comprit. Il ne prit même pas le temps de vraiment écouter ce que le docteur lui disait, la vérité le frappant en plein dans les tripes.

Son ami, son frère, qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était gosse.

L'homme qu'il aimait tant, qui était un membre de sa famille, était mort.

*~* **** _  
Vivre est une maladie... La mort est le remède._  
 _Chamfort  
_ *~*

Les seuls bruits qui remplissaient la chambre étaient ceux de la machine respiratoire reliée à Adam, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Désespérément clos.

Et Chris était toujours désespérément en train de regarder le corps de son partenaire. Ou dans le vague de son esprit. Le temps ne semblait pas passer dans cet espace clos et un manque de vie effroyable envahissait la pièce.

Des voix s'élevaient à présent hors de la pièce, mais Chris ne tourna pas la tête. Ni se leva pour voir qui et pourquoi on faisait tant de bruit.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire de bruit, il suffisait juste d'attendre.

Adam allait bien se réveiller un jour.

*~*  
 ** _La mort est une fin en soi._** __  
Philippe Héraclès  
*~*

« - Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura Randy.

Jeff s'était assis, incapable de dire un mot. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il se mâchouillait les lèvres, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Son ami qu'il avait aimé si longtemps, les avait laissés, tous, derrière.

« - Je suis désolée. Son cerveau ne fonctionne plus. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Mais son cœur bat toujours! S'exclama Randy. Il savait que c'était sans doute stupide mais il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas la fin, qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, que…

\- Son cœur vit mais son cerveau est mort, je suis désolée. »

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Randy et Jeff. Jay, qui avait été plutôt silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, venait de frapper un mur avec son poing. On pouvait facilement lire la fatigue, la tristesse et l'énervement dans ses yeux. Il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à abandonner tout espoir. Qu'Adam était définitivement parti. Dans un endroit où ils ne pouvaient pas le rejoindre.

« - Ça suffit. Merci des explications. S'il vous plaît, laissez nous. »

La doctoresse fit un petit mouvement de tête et laissa les trois amis entre eux, afin de leur donner de l'espace.

Randy alla s'asseoir près de Jeff, le prenant dans ses bras. L'Enigma n'avait toujours pas réussi à calmer ses larmes et se laissa aller contre son ami, espérant pouvoir se reprendre vite.

Jay était resté un peu plus loin, tournant le dos à ses deux amis et collègues. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment rentrer dans la chambre, Chris n'en était toujours pas sorti et il ne savait pas si lui donner de l'espace ou aller directement lui montrer son soutien était mieux.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Jay se dirigea vers Chris, pris une chaise et s'installa en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, à côté de lui.

Le plus vieux avait les yeux rivés dans le vide et ne disait rien. Jay posa sa main sur l'épaule du lutteur mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Chris se contentait de garder les coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains liées vers son visage, il ne semblait rien regarder mais Jay avait l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit. La doctoresse, celle qui leur avait annoncé cette affreuse nouvelle, était une nouvelle fois plantée là. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être touchée par les événements. Et Jay lui en voulait pour ça. Une colère très mal dirigée, mais il avait besoin de trouver un bouc émissaire. Et pour le moment, c'était cette femme malingre qui prenait sa frustration.

« - Monsieur Irvine, avez-vous pensé à ce que je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure ? J'ai besoin de votre réponse.

\- Pour quoi exactement ? demanda Jay.

\- Monsieur Copeland ne possède plus de fonctions cérébrales, mais les machines lui permettent de respirer. On ne peut définitivement plus rien pour lui, mais je vous ai déjà dit tout ça. Et il me faut votre accord Monsieur Irvine, pour pouvoir le débrancher. »

Et là ce fut la goutte de trop. Il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes, mais elles commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues, d'un coup, sans qu'il fasse le moindre bruit. Il tourna la tête vers Chris mais le canadien n'avait toujours pas bronché ni bougé.

Chris avait l'impression que son monde était vide. Il avait conscience que d'autres personnes, mises à par lui et Adam, étaient là mais ça lui semblait tellement sans importance.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui posait une question si bizarre. S'il le débranchait, Adam ne pourra plus vivre. Et c'était hors de question.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Adam partir.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin à la même place, personne ne l'ayant déplacé. Jay n'était plus là. Il ne se rappelait même plus quand le jeune homme était parti. Pourtant, il lui avait adressé quelques mots et lui avait répondu. Il avait pourtant l'impression que cela relevait plus du rêve que de la réalité.

Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, il était en train de rire, en regardant son amant blaguer avec leurs collègues, une promesse de fête pour sa dernière à un pay per view.

Et maintenant, il était là. Devant un corps relié à des machines. Sans vie. Un corps qui avait toutes les fonctionnalités d'un légume.

Adam avait vu son grand-père puis sa grand-mère maternels, partir ainsi. Sans aucune dignité auraient dit certains. Juste relié par des tuyaux, à une machine qui faisait tout pour eux. C'est pour ça qu'Adam avait aussi peur d'aller à l'hôpital, qu'il évitait autant que possible d'y mettre les pieds. Qu'il soit malade ou blessé, aller dans ce genre d'institution avait toujours été une torture pour lui.

Il aurait sans doute voulu partir le sourire aux lèvres. A 95 ans, fripé, ridé et tremblotant, au côté de Chris encore plus vieux, encore plus fripé, encore plus ridé et encore plus tremblotant. Aller se coucher et dormir, sans jamais se réveiller. Mains dans la main, marchant ensemble vers les portes du Paradis. C'était la manière idéale de s'en aller. Accompagné, aimé, ayant été capable jusqu'à la fin de pouvoir s'occuper de lui-même.

Pas d'être maintenu en vie par une machine grotesque.

Il referma les yeux et respira doucement. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Jay était revenu. C'est ce qu'il avait dû lui dire hier.

Jay déglutit en voyant l'expression de Chris. Il essaya de sortir quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais rien ne venait. Il avait pris sa décision. Sans doute celle qu'il fallait.

* * *

Il détailla son amant. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses cheveux blonds de chaque côté de son visage, tuyau à la bouche, perfusé de partout. Il n'avait plus rien de grand, plus rien de beau, plus rien qui traduisait la vie.

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

_« Je t'aime Chris… Si tu savais… »_

Mais lui, il le haïssait. Il le laissait seul, à s'occuper de sa famille, de ses amis qui étaient tous aussi anéantis que lui.

Il se détacha enfin de ses lèvres.

Il fit signe aux médecins de le débrancher.

*~* ** _  
Il n'y a qu'une chose certaine dans la vie, c'est qu'on la perd._**

 _Marcel Achard  
_ *~*

Chris sortit vite de la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça, c'était bien trop dur.

C'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien du tout.

Il leva les yeux. Jeff Hardy se tenait devant lui, se demandant clairement ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut la goutte de trop.

Il lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.

« - ESPECE DE CONNARD ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR ICI ENFOIRE ! POURQUOI TU VIENS ICI ? TU VOUDRAIS TE LE TAPER, C'EST CA ? IL EST MORT SALOPARD !»

Et il continua de crier, encore et encore. Jay le retenait comme il pouvait. Il était dans un état de rage qu'il ne comprenait pas mais dont il avait besoin. Jeff était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait depuis un long moment que la jeune Superstar tournait autour de son amant. Il n'était pas discret, mais il avait voulu être gentil. Il avait confiance en Adam, il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien, malgré la drague constante de l'américain. Ça ne l'avait jamais énervé. Mais aujourd'hui, un sentiment de colère incommensurable avait pris place.

Il se dégageait de la poigne de Jay et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, sous le regard dépité de Jeff, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, sans doute conscient qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Jay lui criait quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Pas maintenant.

Une fois arrivé dans sa voiture, il mit la musique à fond et démarra en trombe.

* * *

Il était assit sur le sofa du salon depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Son cœur avait repris un rythme cardiaque normal, enfin.

Le salon était sens dessus-dessous. Des vases avaient été cassés, la petite table renversée, le téléphone par terre. Tout semblait bien trop calme maintenant. Avant, Adam faisait du bruit, constamment. Incapable d'être tranquille dans cette maison qui était pourtant si grande. Maintenant, cela manquait. Les rires, la musique, les cris de douleur parce qu'il s'était prit un coin de porte avec son petit orteil.

C'était trop vide. Adam n'était plus là et c'était bien trop vide.

Les mains de Chris se crispèrent peu à peu sur le cuir du canapé.

La maison fut enfin remplie d'un bruit.

Plié en deux, les jointures de ses doigts devenues blanches, Chris Irvine hurlait de douleur, le visage trempé de larmes.

* * *

**Et un chapitre joyeux, un! XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a toujours plu, merci à toi Chris Sean de m'avoir donné ton avis et d'être devenue ma bêta :) J'espère que d'autres personnes te suivront, car ça m'a vraiment remotivé d'un coup! XD**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

*~* _ **  
**_ _ **Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Comm' dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_ __  
*~*

Jeff s'étira et bailla longuement et se figea. Son bras venait de rencontrer un obstacle qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver là. Habituellement, il dormait seul dans son lit. Il n'avait même pas partagé sa chambre d'hôtel avec Matt.

Le contact était chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Ça avait une apparence humaine. Sa tête lui rappela la veille. Ou plutôt, de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Depuis une semaine, il ne faisait que ça. Il allait dans tous les bars du coin et buvait jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter les événements récents. L'altercation avait Chris n'avait rien arrangé. Il se sentait plus bas que terre et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait même eu l'envie de refaire une connerie.

Il en avait acheté. Et il l'avait longtemps fixé, sans rien faire. Une part de lui ne voulait plus retomber là dedans. La drogue lui avait pourri une trop grande partie de sa vie. Pourtant, il avait failli le faire. Et il avait appelé Randy.

Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il se souvenait s'être vaguement demandé pourquoi la jeune Superstar avait réussi à le retrouver. Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

Il inspira profondément. Il ne portait aucuns vêtements. Il expira, se disant qu'il avait fait une belle connerie. Ou plutôt, que ça allait être sa dernière connerie.

Il se leva, tant bien que mal, sa tête lui tournant affreusement. Il sentit une nausée montée et mit sa main devant la bouche. Et une information le frappa. Il se laissa aller contre le mur, comprenant pourquoi il avait tant voulu faire des conneries.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se rappela que l'enterrement d'Adam était aujourd'hui.

_**Tu t'souviens de jours anciens et tu pleures** _ _**  
** _ _**Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure** _ _**  
** _ _**Des adieux à jamais** _ _**  
** _ _**Ouais je suis au regret** _ _**  
** _ __**D'te dire que je m'en vais**

Chris était assis sur le lit, regardant droit devant lui. Il s'était préparé depuis quelques heures et n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Adam était mort. Il avait été incapable de faire quoi que soit pour organiser ses funérailles, il avait laissé la famille d'Adam et Jay s'en occuper. Il était venu s'installer chez ce dernier car l'autre Canadien. Jay veillait à ce qu'il mange, se douche. Qu'il ne se laisse pas trop aller mais c'était le cas. Jay lui donnait le peu d'énergie qu'il fallait pour ne pas qu'il se laisse littéralement mourir. Il s'était occupé de tout pratiquement et il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le remercier. Ni même les parents d'Adam, qui lui avaient pourtant gentiment proposé de venir s'installer chez eux mais il avait préféré aller chez son ami.

La famille d'Adam ne les avait jamais vraiment acceptés. Ils venaient une ou deux fois par an, histoire de donner le change. Mais ils avaient toujours secrètement espéré qu'Adam se remette sur le « droit chemin ». Devienne « normal » même si Chris, d'après leurs dires, était un homme formidable.

Alors il avait péniblement fais une valise et sans dire un mot, absent la plupart du temps, il avait débuté sa colocation avec Jay. Son ami avait été vraiment d'un soutien hors pair.

Il regarda l'heure et poussa un soupir.

Il allait être temps de définitivement dire au revoir.

_**Oui je t'aimais, oui mais** _ _**  
** _ _**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais** _ _**  
** _ _**Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer** _ _**  
** _ _**Comm'dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais** _ _**  
** _ __**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**

Jay se sentait de moins en moins bien. L'église lui faisait face et Chris semblait toujours aussi mort de l'intérieur à côté de lui. Il frissonna un moment, il sentait que le froid se rependre peu à peu dans son corps.

Pourtant, le temps était magnifique. Pas un seul nuage, le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais une légère brise rendait le temps plus qu'agréable. Mais la vue de l'édifice lui faisait perdre toute impression de chaleur.

Il avait toutefois décidé de rester fort pour son ami. Il avait pris soin de lui, il avait organisé et fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aujourd'hui. Mais ça commençait à être de plus en plus dur. Il s'était occupé l'esprit pour avoir la force de ne pas flancher. Ce qu'il faisait pourtant maintenant. Il boqua sa respiration afin de la calmer.

Il prit Chris par les épaules et l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'Eglise. Des radiateurs avaient été installés en hauteur, afin que les personnes présentes n'aient pas trop froid. Il sentait ses pieds glacés et sa tête bien trop chaude.

Il prit place devant, installant Chris à côté de lui, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son état d'esprit.

Il ne pensa plus qu'à partir au plus vite de cet endroit.

_**Tu t'souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures** _ _**  
** _ _**Tu sanglotes, tu gémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure** _ _**  
** _ _**Ouais je suis au regret** _ _**  
** _ _**D'te dire que je m'en vais** _ _**  
** _ __**Car tu m'en as trop fait.**

Randy se sentait nerveux. Il était en train de vivre un des pires jours de son existence. Il avait la gueule de bois, l'homme qu'il aimait n'osait même pas le regarder et il allait enterrer un de ses meilleurs amis. Qui avait toujours été là pour le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Et depuis toute cette histoire, il comprit à quel point Adam lui manquait et allait toujours lui manquer.

« - On va devoir parler un jour ou l'autre tu sais.

\- Pour le moment je préfère me taire », rétorqua l'Enigma, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

Orton n'ajouta rien, tournant la tête et admirant lui-même le paysage par la vitre. Le temps était magnifique et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Le monde n'avait pas arrêté de tourner, rien n'était à la page. Tout aurait du se mettre en pause, il aurait dû pleuvoir pendant des mois mais la nature et Wall Street continuait son cours.

Il se tira de sa léthargie quand Jeff lui ouvrit la porte du taxi. Il sortit tant bien que mal et s'aperçut que Jeff ne l'avait pas attendu et c'était dirigé vers le bâtiment religieux. Randy tenta de courir vers lui, réveillant sa migraine. Il s'arrêta essoufflé à côté du Rainbow Hair Warrior qui l'avait étonnamment attendu. Le jeune homme l'aida même à rester droit et ils franchirent ensemble la porte.

Le Legend Killer chercha Chris et Jay du regard. Il les aperçu au premier rang et senti le malaise. Chris était aussi voûté que Jay se tenait droit comme une « i ».

Il se sentit devenir blanc. Il s'assit tant bien que mal au fond de la chapelle et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément. Il se sentait envie de vomir et il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter.

Il leva la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se redressa afin d'avoir une posture plus respectueuse pour l'occasion et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

Il se sentit un peu plus léger quand il vit Jeff lui sourire timidement. Les choses n'allaient peut être pas aussi mal qu'il ne le pensait.

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais** _ _**  
** _ _**Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer** _ _**  
** _ _**Comm' dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais** _ _**  
** _ __**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**

Le prêtre et les parents d'Adam avait parlé, les mouchoirs avaient été sortis, certaines personnes pleuraient, d'autres n'avaient pas bougé.

Ils avaient tous eu trop chaud au crâne, tous eu froid au pied.

Tous avaient commencé à exorciser leur peine face à cet événement.

Et Chris était toujours là, l'air morne, toujours sans vie.

Car la vie n'avait toujours aucune importance.

_**Tu t'souviens de jours anciens et tu pleures** _ _**  
** _ _**Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure** _ _**  
** _ _**Des adieux à jamais** _ _**  
** _ _**Ouais je suis au regret** _ _**  
** _ _**D'te dire que je m'en vais** _ _**  
** _ _**Oui je t'aimais, oui mais** _ _**  
** _ __**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**

Énormément de personne qui disent « toutes mes condoléances, Adam était un jeune homme si charmant » ou « c'était le meilleur employé que j'ai eu » ou encore « c'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis ».

Lui avait été son compagnon depuis 4 ans, ils habitaient ensemble, dans une maison devenue bien trop grande, bien trop chargées de souvenirs. Et pourtant, il n'en parlait pas continuellement, il ne pleurait pas.

Oh. Il ne pleurait même pas. En fait, il ne ressentait rien du tout. Plus de douleur, plus de joie, plus d'envie. Il n'était pas allé travailler depuis une semaine et il ne tenait pas à y retourner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire d'ailleurs. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'y réfléchir.

Il vit Stéphanie McMahon se diriger vers lui et vite s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que se soit. Elle le regardait, l'implorant presque. Il se contenta de sortir de l'Eglise, n'attendant même pas Jay qui le rattrapa le plus vite possible.

« - Chris, attend ! Où est ce que tu vas ?

\- Je rentre.

\- C'est moi qui aie les clés…

\- Non, je rentre. »

Jay ne répondit pas, comprenant soudainement qu'il ne parlait pas de chez lui.

« - Si tu as besoin de…

\- Je sais, lui dit Chris avant de s'arrêter quelques minutes devant son ami. Merci. Pour tout. »

Jay fit un petit signe de tête. Il allait repartir vers les autres avant de changer d'avis. Il ouvrit sa voiture et s'arrêta à côté de Chris.

« - Laisse-moi au moins t'aider autant que je peux. »

Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Chris s'autorisa un petit sourire en s'installant à côté de son ami de longue date.

_**Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer** _ _**  
** _ _**Comm'dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais** _ _**  
** _ __**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**

« - Tu n'as pas à rester seul tu sais ? Ni à partir aujourd'hui. Chris… La journée a été fatigante. Repose toi au moins un peu. Je te prends tes billets. Pour demain. Je t'accompagnerai, je te laisserai partir. Mais s'il te plaît, tu es plus pâle que mes cachets d'aspirine. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Chris prit un air passablement ennuyé. Son ami, même s'il était adorable, commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il avait besoin de bouger. Maintenant. Dormir ne servait à rien, ça ne faisait rien avancer.

De plus, il savait que plusieurs personnes allaient venir se retrouver ici, partager leur peine. Ou manger. Au choix.

« - Dis-moi au moins quelque chose…

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si simple… Mais merci de prendre en considération ce que je te dis !

\- Les autres arrivent quand ?

\- Dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire acte de présence. Ils comprendront. Même s'ils ne comprennent pas, on s'en fout. Tu mérites de te reposer. »

Chris se contenta de faire un signe de tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta un instant, se retourna vers son ami et baragouina quelques mots que Jay ne réussit pas à comprendre.

« - Pardon ?

\- Sans toi, je n'y serai jamais arrivé.»

Sans un mot de plus, il monta à l'étage.

_**Tu t'souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures** _ _**  
** _ _**Tu sanglotes, tu gémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure** _ _**  
** _ _**Ouais je suis au regret** _ _**  
** _ _**D'te dire que je m'en vais** _ _**  
** _ __**Car tu m'en as trop fait**

La maison était rempli d'en brouhaha incessant. Les gens commençaient à nouveau à rire, à manger et à boire. Certains commençaient même à courir après d'autres, flirtant à outrance. L'atmosphère n'était plus aussi pesante que dans l'église et Jeff se surprit à se culpabiliser car il ressentait la même chose. Un poids commençait à le quitter, bien que toujours présent, il le sentait s'alléger, le laissant un peu plus en paix.

Il avait cette fâcheuse impression qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Adam était important pour lui, pas pour commencer à l'oublier en même pas un mois. Il but d'une traite son verre et alla faire un tour dans le jardin.

La brise était toujours là, toujours la bienvenue. Le soleil tapait toujours sans un nuage à l'horizon qui le réchauffait enfin. Il vit Randy lui faire un sourire et un petit signe de main. Mais l'Enigma ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se fondre parmi les autres. Il se contenta de montrer son verre vide à Randy, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait le remplir. Il rentra à nouveau dans la maison qui était à présent vide. Les invités avaient tous migré vers le soleil, laissant la maison fraîche.

La tête lui tourna un peu et il se demanda où pouvait bien être la salle de bain. La recherche du rez-de-chaussée ne fut absolument pas fructueuse et il décida de tenter l'étage. Il ouvrit deux portes avant de trouver enfin la pièce tant cherchée avec un petit bruit de contentement. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et souffla un peu. Il était très blanc, résultat des nuits qu'il avait passé à boire et à ne pas dormir. Il se sécha les mains et sortit de la salle de bain, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas vu de toute l'après midi et qui avait pris soin de l'éviter à l'Eglise.

Chris Irvine se tenait devant lui, l'air un peu hagard et endormi. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur altercation à l'hôpital. Ils s'étaient séparés sur cette note déplaisante, qui avait laissé Jeff blessé et ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre avec Chris. Il n'avait pas osé l'appeler, pas osé lui parler, il n'avait jute rien osé du tout depuis ce moment là.

Il se sentit soudainement vraiment mal. Des fourmillements allaient de ses mains à son visage et des larmes montèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais sa bouche ne sorti pas un seul son. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire ? Qu'il était désolé d'avoir été un petit con ? Qu'il aurait dû être plus respectueux ? Qu'il n'avait jamais mérité son amitié ?

Il se trouva absolument pathétique, à pleurer là, encore, devant un homme qui n'avait sans doute plus rien à faire de ses états d'âme et de sa douleur, et ce pour de bonnes raisons en plus de ça.

Chris ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait. Il avait enfin réussi à dormir mais il se sentait encore groggy de sa sieste. Il avait tellement de sommeil à rattraper. Il ne s'attendait pas à se trouver face à Jeff et certainement pas à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer.

Et pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, il se remit à ressentir. Il avait de la peine à voir cet homme, habituellement si fier, pleuré car blessé et perdu. Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un et Jeff avait aussi perdu une personne qu'il avait aimé sans doute de tout son être. Il était touché et se sentait désolé pour lui. Désolé de lui avoir crié dessus, de l'avoir ignoré juste parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer sa propre peine. Et Jeff le faisait si naturellement. Il pleurait pour se libérer, montrer qu'il était humain et que quelque chose le touchait.

Alors il prit le jeune américain dans ses bras. Le serra doucement contre lui, le laissant se vider de tous ces sentiments. Car il méritait de se sentir mieux, d'être enfin déchargé de toute cette tristesse et de tous ces maux.

5 minutes plus tard, Randy les trouva toujours ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans échanger un mot, juste l'air apaisé.

_« Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais… »_

_~Serge Gainsbourg~_

* * *

**Chapitre long et assez dur à écrire ! Trop d'émotions snif ! Ce n'est pas le dernier, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à raconter :)**

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop plombé !**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9  
** *~*  
 **** _Il ne faut pas toujours tourner la page, parfois, il faut la déchirer._ __  
Achille Chavée  
*~*

Tout était calme. Le temps était toujours aussi magnifique, les températures toujours aussi agréables. Sans doute pas un jour à aller au cimetière. Mais Chris Irvine, une rose à la main, se tenait devait le bloc de marbre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il devait se reprendre en main. Il avait suffisamment laissé ses amis le soutenir sans rien leur donner en retour, laisser sa famille sans réponse. Et Jay… Jay qui avait tant fait pour lui. Il devait commencer à se rattraper. Et la première étape était celle-ci. Accepter sa peine et accepter le départ définitif de celui qui avait été et qui sera toujours, l'homme de sa vie.

« - Tu sais... »

Il se tut un instant, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Il devait avoir l'air complètement ridicule, d'être là, debout comme une plante verte, à vouloir parler à quelque chose qui ne lui répondra jamais. Et surtout, par où commencer? Il avait tellement de chose à dire, de choses si profondément enfouies qui avaient besoin de sortir.

« - Je te hais. Tu me laisses seul. Sans me demander mon avis. Tu me laisses derrière, comme ça... »

Ce n'était pas un bon début. Ce n'était pas où il voulait en venir. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, serrant le plus fort possible la fleur qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« - Tu aurais bien rigolé si tu avais entendu les gens aujourd'hui. Ils te voyaient comme une sorte de saint, tout ce que tu avais pu faire dans ta vie était bon et généreux... Putain Adam, tu étais tout sauf un saint. Tu étais jaloux, possessif... Juste parce que tu es mort, tu deviens quelqu'un de bien. Mais si tu étais si bien, est-ce que tu m'aurais abandonné? Sans te battre un peu plus ? Après toutes les années qu'on a vécues ? Et comme ça tu… »

Il s'arrêta, des gouttes salées menaçant de rouler sur son visage. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, le soleil lui réchauffant son visage, de manière presque rassurante et l'apaisant quelque peu. Il entendait les oiseaux chanter.

La vie semblait avoir continué son cours. Pourtant, le monde ne s'était-il pas arrêter depuis la mort d'Adam? Non, c'était lui qui avait arrêté de vivre, en refusant le moindre sentiment s'emparer de lui. Il avait voulu être fort mais il était devenu faible, devenu un zombie incapable de vivre sans que quelqu'un ne lui dise quand il fallait manger ou se doucher.

Il tourna la tête et vit à côté de lui, une jeune femme déposer un bouquet, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Elle souriait peut-être car pour elle, ce jour là était un jour où elle renouait de manière saine avec son passé, repensant à tous les moments agréables, et ceux qui l'étaient moins, avec une personne qu'elle avait aimé.

« - Tu vois, Adam, la vie continue. Même sans toi, les gens continue de vivre, de rire, d'aimer... Finalement mon cœur ne s'est pas arrêté quand tu as cessé de vivre, même si je ne l'ai plus senti cogner dans ma poitrine pendant un long, trop long moment. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être plus mort que vivant depuis que tu n'es plus là ? »

Sa voix se brisa. Il laissait à présent ses larmes coulées sans honte. Il avait le droit d'exorcisé son mal, lui aussi.

« - J'aurais tellement voulu que tu restes Adam! Tellement voulu qu'on s'engueule encore pour les pires conneries du monde! Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant? Tourner la page et faire semblant en disant que tout va bien? Que tu n'as jamais fait parti de ma vie? »

Une main rageuse essaya d'essuyer l'eau sur son visage, mais en vain. Ça ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant, il n'avait plus à lutter.

« - Tu te rappelles le jour ou tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi? J'ai cru que tu te foutais de moi, ça faisait que six mois qu'on était ensemble. Alors j'ai dit non. Tu ne m'en as pas voulu, tu m'as juste dit que tu reposerais la question au moment opportun. Tu as bien dû me le demander 5 fois en deux ans, avant que je me sente enfin prêt. Quand j'ai vu à quel point tu étais heureux, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix, à te supporter toi et ton humour débile, ton caractère de merde... Au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait que ça durerait longtemps, voir même plus que ça. Ensuite on a acheté notre maison et je me réveillais toujours auprès de la même personne et toi aussi. On aurait pu commencer à s'en lasser et pourtant... Notre routine on l'aimait. Celle de partir ensemble s'entraîner, de boire un verre le week-end, inviter Jay une fois par mois… On était comblé, juste avec ça. Avec notre besoin de se surprendre constamment, de franchir de nouvelles étapes. C'était magique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'on a vécu… »

Il regarda à nouveau le marbre en l'attente d'une réponse. Seul le silence lui en donna une. Il trouva la force de sourire malgré tout, malgré les larmes qui continuaient de tomber.

Il n'aurait jamais de réponse.

« - Attends-moi bien sagement, okay ? Je sais que tu n'en es pas capable, mais essaie au moins 5 minutes. Un jour, je serai à nouveau à tes côtés et je te raconterai ce que j'ai vécu, sans toi. Comme ça, tu auras quand même fait un bout de chemin, avec moi, toute ma vie. »

Il déposa la rose et se releva. Il remarqua que Jay avait finalement retrouvé où il était. Il était parti sans le prévenir, lui avait plus ou moins piqué sa voiture, sans lui laisser le moindre indice. Chris trouvait que c'était évident, l'endroit où il voulait être. Il s'attendit à avoir une réflexion, mais son ami se contenta de lui tendre un mouchoir, l'air ému avec un petit sourire.

« - Allez, viens espèce de sale bête. On rentre. Je me suis tellement inquiété que j'ai appelé Jeff et Randy. Qui étaient d'ailleurs dans la même chambre… Tu avais remarqué toi, qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Les cachotiers, ils ont rien dit à tonton Jay !

\- Ils sont partis main dans la main hier, tu fais vraiment attention à rien.

\- Je ne te permets pas.

\- Mais moi si, donc t'en fais pas, je continuerai », lui répondit Chris avec un faible sourire.

Jay continuas de pester gentiment contre lui, remarquant le changement qui s'était déclenché chez son ami. Il avait encore mal, c'était une certitude, mais un déclic s'était passé.

« - D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'avec tout ça tu me dois des billets d'avion, monsieur je veux partir.

\- Désolé, j'avais…

\- T'inquiète ! Tu peux en prendre d'autre, ou rester avec moi. On pourrait reprendre ensemble l'entraînement si tu veux. Ça serait plus simple à deux, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je… Okay, ça me va. Merci, encore une fois.»

Jay lui sourit et s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

Chris jeta un dernier regard en arrière, avant de suivre Captain Charisma.

**Adam Copeland 1973-2009**

_« Je t'aime... »_

* * *

**Et voilà, ultime chapitre. J'avoue que c'était pas mal d'émotions cette fic, ça m'a peut être moi aussi, exorcisé un peu tout ça.**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi, j'espère que vous me donnerez un petit mot pour cette fin.**

**A la prochaine fiction !**


End file.
